Rumi Mori
Rumi Mori was a minor character in Batman: The Enemy Within. A well known business man in Gotham, Mori was secretly an international Japanese arms dealer with ties to various criminals in Gotham's underworld and also a former ally of the Riddler, whose attack against him drew his activities to the attention of both the Agency and Batman. Biography Rumi Mori was involved in the arms dealing business during the years that Gotham was run by Thomas Wayne and his allies. Mori claimed to have made a number of deals with Thomas along with a number of favors that were fulfilled before his death. Mori continued to operate in the twenty-one years afterwards and even profited significantly during the Arab Springs. To avoid suspicions of the authorities, many of the deals were made within Mori's personal casino, the Virago. Mori also became a large import-export magnate, the CEO of Pipex, and a key player in the bio-tech industry. A couple of months after Batman defeated the Children of Arkham, Mori was approached by the Riddler, an old player in Gotham's underworld who returned to regain control of the city. Riddler requested a number of shipments, including a set of radio guided homing missiles and a launcher for them. Mori continued to deal with the criminal, but broke off their partnership after Riddler requested the use of one of his Bio-Tech companies. Despite multiple attempts to convince him otherwise, including threats against his family, Mori's decision stayed, which then earned Riddler's wrath. ''The Enigma While he made a deal with a group of associates at the Virago, Mori played Roulette in order to soften them up for higher payments. During the middle of it, Riddler approached Mori and openly threatened him. When Mori called for security to take him, Riddler killed the guard and ordered his men to take the patrons hostage. Mori then tried to escape, only for the doors to be locked by Riddler and was captured by the assailants. As Riddler's men dragged him to a death trap, Mori begged for his life, but was ignored. Riddler then offered Mori a chance for freedom, but only if he solved a riddle. After Mori called him insane, Riddler had his death trap remove one of Mori's fingers and later removed another for stalling. When Riddler fled after a battle with Batman, he activated his death trap to kill Mori, but it was deactivated by Batman before it could do so. Afterwards, Commissioner James Gordon tried to free him from the trap, during which Riddler attempted to kill them both by toppling a statue at the Virago. However, Batman was able to secure it before they were crushed. Mori was later freed from the trap and was taken away by paramedics, where he was treated for the loss of his fingers while the GCPD arrested Riddler's henchmen including his right-hand man, Eli Knable. Amanda Waller, Director of the Agency, also arranged a security detail on Mori, in case Riddler attempted another attack. Mori remained at the Virago for the next couple of weeks and had his accounts frozen by Waller and the Agency. During that time, Mori tried to arrange an escape to the Caribbean, despite being unable to pay off the pilot. Batman later considered talking to Mori after he learned of the Riddler's hideout from a contact. ''If Batman chose to learn the information from Mori, Mori was visited by Bruce Wayne. After he knew that he was being monitored by the Agency, Mori refused to speak until he saw them leave following an order that was given by Bruce. Mori confessed to making a deal with the Riddler and his involvement with Thomas Wayne. Mori also gave specific details on the arrangements that were made with Riddler and claimed to have broken ties with him after he learned that Riddler wished to use the weapons on Gotham. When Bruce asked for information about Riddler's location, Mori agreed to give him the information, if he paid for his escape from Gotham. Depending on the decision made, the following happened: Comply with Mori=Bruce decides to comply with Mori's request and pays for his escape from Gotham. Mori will thank Bruce for doing so and gives him a drive containing information about the Riddler's hideout. He leaves the city shortly afterwards, though it is unknown whether he escaped the Agency or not. |-|Force Mori=Bruce chooses not to comply and force the information out of Mori, strangling him. Mori, feeling excruciating pain, reluctantly gives him the drive, but warns Bruce that he has made an enemy out of the arms dealer. Waller later claims that Wayne injured Mori so severely that he is now wearing a neck brace. Personality On the surface, Mori seemed to be a respectable business man who treated others with upmost respect. However, in reality, Mori was a notorious arms dealer who cared only for himself rather than the suffering of others. Mori seemed to remain under pressure whenever deals did not go his way, but, when his health or life was under threat, he allowed his anger to be released. Mori also seemed to be very cowardly, as seen when he attempted to flee the Virago when Riddler attacked it. Relationships Bruce Wayne Mori's relationship with Bruce Wayne was professional at first, with the two being associates when they first met. Mori was reluctant to make a deal with Bruce, due to his current heat with the Agency and Bruce's seemingly legitimate operations, but agreed to help him find the Riddler, after he learned that both he and Bruce wanted to see Riddler gone. Due to his dealings with Thomas Wayne, it could be assumed that Mori would have liked to gone into business with the next generation of the Wayne Family. As such, Mori offered the Riddler's location in exchange for a favor from Bruce. Depending on whether he complied or threatened Mori, they both either became associates or enemies. The Riddler It was unknown whether Mori and Riddler became involved during Riddler's heyday in Gotham or his return to the city, but the two entered a business relationship after Riddler was kicked out of The Pact. However, after Mori backed out of the deal when Riddler asked for one of his biotech companies, Riddler considered Mori an enemy and arranged an attack on him and his business. Following an attempt on his life, during which he lost two of his fingers, Mori wished to see Riddler dealt with, which Batman could exploit to learn of his location. Trivia * Rumi Mori was voiced by Keone Young, who also voiced Yakuza Leader, Hideo Katsu, in The Batman. * Mori's name was a play on the word, Rumor * If Rumi’s first name was made an initial, his name was “R.Mori,” which was similar sounding to the word, “armory” which fit his occupation as an arms dealer, a pattern that was shared with many Batman villains. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Arms Dealers